wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ōtsutsuki Strikes Back
The Ōtsutsuki Strikes Back is the Hundred-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 15, 2017. Synopsis After Team Flare's reign of terror comes to an end, Rock and Yuki Ōtsutsuki were attacked by the entire Ōtsutsuki clan. Asura Gekko was confused to see what relation does Rock, Indra and Asura have. Plot The Episode begins at Yuushuu. The sworn brothers are back in Yuushu, having been granted new armour. Chouhi and Kan-u are fishing, while Ryuubi rests under a tree, thinking wherever they have finally brought peace back to Mirisha. He is soon interrupted by word that an Ugan army is just outside the village. The Fou Fleet Alliance rushes out, and soon encounter the Ugan army, being led by Touton Memedorza. A battle soon breaks out. Soon after, Kousonsan arrives, with Chou-un by his side. Kousonsan comments that even though the sworn brothers are strong, they can still be overpowered by the Ugan, and that with Roshoku's stratagem scroll, they can help the sworn brothers. Back at the battle, the sworn brothers are getting tired from the endless attacks of the Ugan. Chouhi and Kan-u then spots something in the distance, which reveals to be Chou-un on his steed Hieisen. Kousonsan calls forth the Formation of the White Stallion, the stratagem contained within Roshoku's scroll, which easily defeats the Ugan. Touton is then finished off by Chou-un. After discussions with Kousonsan, Ryuubi decides to depart from Yuushu again, to help any people in need. Enshou is infuriated that Rock Ōtsutsuki and Yuki Heiwajima are part of project Raimei. and Denpou is trying his best to calm him down. However, even worse news comes in, as Enshou's rear camp is being attacked by the Galactic Eggman Army led by Toshiya Gekko and Yuki Seika. Denpou has not expected the three to arrive so quickly, and Enshou goes into a panic. He then remembers the Gyokuji, and comments that this is the time to use it and with it, he will be granted unlimited power needed to defeat all that oppose him. Denpou objects to the idea, fearing that Enshou will be possessed by the Gyokuji, and suffer the same fate as Enjyutsu. Enshou retorts that he's not as weak as his brother, and that the only way is to test it. He proclaims himself Emperor, and touches the Gyokuji, resulting in a huge explosion of dark energy that kills Denpou in the blast. main camp, when they witness a huge pillar of dark energy rising into the sky. Within the dark energy pillar, Enshou combines with Enjyutsu's Hishou Keitai armour, and transforms into a four-armed behemoth, the Ryuuhi Keitai. With amazing speed, he flies towards the Four Fleet Alliance. Toshiya Gekko and Yuki Seika are left in disbelief at the scene. Enshou soon arrives with a huge bang, and challenges Asura Gekko and the group. The Fur Fleet Alliance accepts, but Kakuka comments that Sousou will not be able to stand up against Enshou with the Gyokuji. However, Shiba-i reiterates that Sousou is a descendant of the Three Sovereigns. The duel begins, but Enshou easily overpowers Asura Gekko while Sousou curses at Yuki Heiwajima for the sudden lack of strength. Enshou then unleashes his finishing move, hoping to burn Asura Gekko to ashes. However, survives, and his strong sense to acquire new strength for justice causes the Gyokuji to glow, thus summoning forth the Tengyokugai in Ninpou form and a mobile suit, Krudzu Gundam. Enshou is shocked at the development, as Asura declares that Enshou will be the downfall of Glenwood, and that he will be the one to bring justice back. Sousou easily overpowers Enshou, and in the resulting explosion, Enshou declares that if he can't rule Mirisha, he will rule over Hell instead and perishes. Sousou is impressed at the Tengyokugai's power as his troops celebrate his victory. Ryofu is still dueling Chouryou and Kan-u when he notices the glow of the Tengyokugai. Ryofu, seeing the glow of the Tengyokugai, stops his duel with Kan-u and Chouryou, and calls forth Sekitoba, rushing off towards Sousou. Kan-u wants to give chase, but Chouryou is too tired from dueling. Ryuubi, Chou-un and Chouhi continues their advance towards Sousou's main camp. Back at the main camp, Asura is still donning the Tengyokugai, as his troops celebrate his victory. Shiba-i is very pleased that the Tengyokugai has descended upon Sousou, cementing Sousou as a descendant of the Three Sovereigns. Ryofu intercepts Sousou in midair, and demands a duel with him. Sousou initially rejects, but after Ryofu claims that Sousou is one of the strongest, and that he only duels with the strongest, Sousou accepts. With Ryofu's spirit, the Gyokuji glows even brighter, granting Sousou even more power, and the duel begins with the 2 unleashing their finishing techniques, the techniques colliding to become a fire tornado, the stage for the duel. Chou-sen, Chinkyuu and Koushun cannot stand and watch the duel, and enters the fire tornado to support Ryofu. Within, even though Sousou has the upper hand, Ryofu is still giving Sousou some trouble. However, it isn't long that Ryofu succumbs to Sousou. Before Sousou can hand the finishing blow, Chinkyuu throws his spinning saws, which Sousou easily burns away. Koushun throws his club to Ryofu, as Chou-sen uses her butterflies illusion. Sousou burns away the illusion, but gets clubbed by Ryofu. Ryofu stands up again, as Sousou curses at Ryofu being able to land a hit on the Tengyokugai. Incensed, Sousou calls forth the Enhou spirit within the Tengyokugai, shocking Ryofu. The Enhou spirit devours Chinkyuu and Koushun, with the two saying farewell and promising to meet Ryofu in the afterlife. As the spirit approaches Ryofu, Chou-sen steps in, and Sousou deals a finishing slash on Chou-sen and Ryofu. As Chou-sen dies in Ryofu's arms, Ryofu comments on how he has finally realises his own spirit, and the two are devoured by the Enhou spirit. The Tengyokugai returns to the heavens, and the Gyokuji flies off into the distance. Jyokou wants to give chase to the Gyokuji, but Sousou stops him, saying the Gyokuji will return one day. Sekitoba appears before Chouryou, and he knows that Sekitoba is the only one to survive. After Enshou's defeat, a feast is held to celebrate the formation of the Four Fleet Alliance. Kuon and Hinata discuss of Eggman's deadly project; R.A.I.M.E.I.. Four Fleet Alliance is all set to meet Sonken. The naval fleet headed by Shuuyu returns to Koutou, and most of the Son family are there to welcome Asura Gekko and Ryuubi. Ryuubi asks for Sonken, to which Sonshoukou replies he's at the castle. Ryuubi is happy that Sonken is willing to become an ally, although Sonshoukou shows little enthusiasm. At the castle, it is revealed that Sonken does not want to ally with Ryuubi at all, saying that at the moment, Sousou as no intention to attack Koutou. However, if the alliance is formed, Sousou will attack immediately, and Sonken wants to prevent that at all cost. Ryuubi is displeased at Sonken's reason, though, there isn't much he can do. Koumei then suggests that Sonken prove that the Koteitou is a symbol of the Three Sovereigns, and to do so by dueling with Ryuubi and his Ryuuteiken. The duel starts and both are evenly match. Ryuubi asks Sonken what his purpose to take up arms is, to which Sonken replies is to protect his family, both direct kin, generals, and the people of Koutou. Ryuubi is pleased, as he himself has the same purpose, to protect the people of Mirisha, and that Sonken's family is the people of Mirisha as well. With both purposes in sync, the Ryuuteiken and the Koteitou both resonate, and the two unleash their ultimate techniques, and the duel ends in a draw. Sonken then splits a boulder in half, commenting that he has severed all his hesitations, and agrees to form the alliance with Ryuubi. Sonshoukou, Rikuson, Ryomou and Kannei are up the foggy Choukou towards Sekiheki, with Sonshoukou wanting to defeat Sousou. When the fog clears, they are shocked to see a huge water fortress before their eyes. Soon, an arrow shower is unleashed, and they are forced to retreat, much to Sonshoukou's displeasure. Back at Koutou, Kougai is mad, yet relieved at Sonshoukou's return. Ryuubi notices a letter attached to one of the arrows. It's a letter calling for Sonken's and Ryuubi's surrender. Ryuubi does not falter, but even with their combined strength of 25,000, it's still not enough against Sousou's one million in strength. Shuuyu approaches, and wants to show something to them. At a weaponry storehouse, there are numerous Siege Weapons and bombs. Shuuyu then reveals the Tenraikahou. Everyone is impressed, and Kougetsuei appears to explain the Tenraikahou. She also takes out a special kind of cannon ammunition, specially made for the Tenraikahou, that is capable of destroying hundreds of vessels, especially Sousou's water fortress. However, there's only one, so they can't afford to miss. The Tenraikahou also has a limitation, in that it can only be fire at a rather short range, meaning anyone that uses it will come under fire. Sonken decides to lead the water assault by disguising the Tenraikahou on a vessel, while Ryuubi leads the land forces to cover for Sonken. At the Koutou castle, Ryuubi and Sonken are admiring the peaceful view, when Kougai asks for their presence. The people of Koutou have made flower charms for all of them, blessing them success and a safe return. The heroes are all geared up for the coming battle at Sekiheki. Sousou sets up a water fortress at Sekiheki, and the Alliance between Ryuubi and Sonken preparing their assault. In the thick fog, Sonken's fleet slowly make their approach towards Sekiheki. When the fog clears, they are shocked to see that a whole fleet of Sousou ships have formed a defensive wall in front of Sousou's fortress. This fleet is led by Saibou, an admiral of Keishuu. Sonken is shocked at this development, as Saibou orders an arrow shower. Sonken counters with his on-board Siege Weapon, but the ships remained unscathed. Saibou gloats, commenting that their ships are lined with steel. On the surrounding cliffs, Chouryou and his troops are preparing another arrow shower, but is foiled by Ryuubi and his cohorts. Sonken's fleet is slowly capsized by Saibou's fleet, and Sonken fears all is lost. However, Asura Gekko sees Hinata hurt by an arrow. Tōya Kagari was enraged and used the power of the Black Beast and destroyed he lead ship. The explosion kills off Saibou, and his entire fleet is engulfed in flames. With the path cleared, Sonken holds back his tears, and orders Shuuyu to fire the Tenraikahou. The blast hits Sousou's fortress straight on, and Tashiji believes they have won. However, Rikuson spots the fortress moving, and it is revealed that Sousou's true fortress is a huge metal battleship (basis is the Rewloola), the Tekkousenkan Shinkahouou (鉄甲戦艦 神火鳳凰). Sonken is in total dismal, as Sousou stands atop his battleship, and declares war on Sonken. Asura Gekko managed to get on the ship and hits one of the battleship's engines with the Thunderseal, the legendary Monado. With it destroyed, the battleship crashes into a cliff, and gets grounded. Hagoromo and Asura note his sword and Rock's friends and allies. Rock Ōtsutsuki uses Susanoo technique to battle Sousou head on, but Asura and Indra able to stop him, surprising him. Indra was enraged of what happened, denouncing the Konoha Republic is the source of Ninshu. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Indra and Asura. Ryuubi starts his duel with Sousou, with both exchanging their views on the future of Glenwood. They are evenly matched, but Sousou edges out in the end. However, Ryuubi doesn't give up, which irks Sousou even more. Sousou summons the Gyokuji, and challenges Ryuubi, stating whether his ambition, or Ryuubi's compassion is Heaven's will. Over at Sonken's ship, they managed to fish up Shuuyu, who's barely alive. Tashiji is shocked at the pillar of light from Sousou's battleship, and Sonshoukou fears the worst. Sousou summons the Tengyokugai in Enhou form, and continues the duel. Ryuubi is seriously outmatched, but does not give in. Sousou unleashes another attack, to which Ryuubi blocks head-on, however both his Ryuuteiken and Shin Souryuutou shatter in the attack, and he is seemingly defeated as he plunges into the river. Sousou declares his victory over Ryuubi, as Sonken, Sonshoukou, Kan-u, Koumei, and Chouhi are in a state of disbelief. Deep in the depths of the river, Ryuubi seems to be in a state of limbo, as a strange blue light beckons to him. Ryuubi soon encounters Kousonsan, telling Ryuubi that he is not ready to die yet. Roshoku appears as well, asking what is Ryuubi's source of dedication. Ryuubi remembers his cohorts, and is renewed with new energy. Roshoku comments that Ryuubi is ready to mature into a real dragon, as Kousonsan, Kougai, Touken, Sonken Zephyranthes and Sonsaku look on. Ryuubi calls out to the blue light, which is revealed to be the spirit of the Dragon Emperor and the legendary Goddess, Raimei Ōtsutsuki, and combines with it to become Shouretsutei Ryuusou Ryuubi Gundam. Ryuubi returns to the surface, much to the surprise of everyone. Shiba-i states that whether is written in the G-Chronicles is coming true. Sousou is further enraged as Ryuubi states that Sousou isn't the only one with a power bestowed from the Heavens, and that he will defeat Sousou once and for all. On Sonken's ship, Shuuyu regains consciousness, and states that the Koteitou is glowing. Sonken ponders if this is a sign of the Three Sovereigns calling out to him. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Chōjūrō *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain Battles Rock vs. Indra and Asura Participants *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki Locations *Glenwood **Mirisha Empire Winners *Rock Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon